Meeting New People
by Bunny11
Summary: A 16 year old girl has found her way to Shangri-La, and guess who she meets. (Ch 3 up)Rated for violance, gore, and language.
1. Default Chapter

Hiya! I'm Chibi-Usa. You're getting ready to read my first fanfict. But before you begin I have a few notes to make: 1) This was written as an assignment for school, so I had to tone down their attitudes a little. I have gone through and fixed it some though. 2) As it was for school there were guidelines I had to follow. Other than that I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.  
  
....................................  
  
I arrived in a small town. Never have I imagined that I would end up in a place like this. Shangri-La is such a beautiful place. There are more forests, rivers, and plains than towns. There are even Buddhist temples in different places across the land. The sky is a bright shade of azure. Clouds roll across the sky in the breeze. The air is warm, yet not stifling so.  
  
The street I'm on is obviously the market street. People rush around buying food, water, and cloths. Some people are even buying weapons of different shapes and sizes. The people mainly wear colorful Chinese style clothes, but a few wear clothes that look like robes. Still some wear clothes like in America.  
  
The most of the building have an ancient China look to them. They have tiled roofs, and many stores have signs in Chinese.  
  
I am so distracted by everything around me that I don't pay attention to where I am going and trip over a rope on the ground. Before my face connects with the dirt a strong arm reaches out and catches me. I look up to thank the man who caught me. He was tall, about six feet. He had on a blue sleeveless jacket and sleeveless white shirt, light brown pants, black boots, and a blue headband. His arms from wrist to mid forearm were wrapped, and he had two scars on his left cheek like he was scratched by something. What got me the most was his red eyes and shoulder length magenta colored hair.  
  
I straighten up and thanked him. "No problem," he says. "My name is Sha Gojyo. Why don't we go somewhere and get to know each other." He places his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Hay Gojyo, you perv, leave her alone!" Three young men walk toward us. The one who called out to us seems to be the youngest. He looks about 18. He has short brown hair, gold eyes, and has a gold coronet around his head. He wears an orange, pale yellow shirt with red down the front, blue jeans, and brown boots. He is carrying a bag full of meat buns. Behind him is a man that seems to be a priest. He has on white robes, some sort of chest plat, and something that looks like a scroll draped around his shoulders. He has purple eyes and short golden hair. The last man has short dark brown hair and green eyes, on of witch is covered by a monocle. He has a green headband, green Chinese shirt, light brown pants, dark brown shoes, and a very light pink shawl wrapped from his left shoulder to his waist. A small white dragon is sitting on his shoulder.  
  
The one that shouted goes up to Gojyo, "I thought you didn't go after kids!" He points at me, "She looks about 12!"  
  
I glare at him. "I'm 16 thank you very much!"  
  
"I thought so," Gojyo says. He and the boy laps into argument.  
  
The man in green comes up to me laughing. "Don't mind them. My name is Cho Hakkai, and this is Genjo Sanzo." He indicated to the priest beside him. "You already know Gojyo, and the kid arguing with him is Son Goku."  
  
After I introduced myself, and Goku and Gojyo stopped arguing, they invited me to eat with them. While we are eating I learn that this might not have been a good time to stumble upon Shangri-La. There are demons here and at one time humans and demons lived peacefully together, but recently they have been turning violent. The only demons that seem to be immune to what's going on is the three I'm with, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai. That explained Gojyo's hair. Sanzo told me that the four of them are going to India to stop the people responsible for the problems.  
  
We hang out and get to know each other a while longer. I tell them where I'm from and that I was on a trip across China and found my way here. Sanzo, Hakkai, and Goku, who is on his fifth serving, listen as I talk about my home. Gojyo has gone off to flirt with a couple of pretty waitresses.  
  
It starts to get late and Sanzo advises that we should get a room at the inn. Goku immediately invites me to stay with them. I agree and we head toward the inn.  
  
We've only waked down the street a short ways when a man at a table calles out to me. His face is covered with a cloak. I make my way over to him. The others stand around me in a protective fashion. I guess being attacked by demons left and right can cause that sort of caution. I'm not complaining though since I'm not armed.  
  
"This weapon only works for the person it chooses," he tells me indicating to the small red rod on the table. There seems to be some sort of design on it in gold. Looking closely I can see the design is a dragon.  
  
"Why'd you call us over just to tell us that," Goku says with a look of confusion and irritation.  
  
Sanzo pulls a large paper fan from who knows where and whacks Goku on the head. "Shut up and listen."  
  
"It began to react when you passed by," the man says nodding toward me.  
  
"So, what's that mean?" I ask him.  
  
He picks up the rod and hands it to me. "It means this weapon belongs to you." I glance nervously at Sanzo. He nods and I take the rod from the man. I gasp in shock as it glows brightly and grows into a long pole with a blade at the top. The dragon design is near the blade. "It is called a Naginata. It's similar to a halberd."  
  
"That a pretty good weapon, Jerrica," Gojyo says with a whistle. "It'll come in handy if you're in a tight spot. "I turn to thank the man but he has disappeared. Sanzo and Hakkai look uneasy about the man's sudden disappearance. My Naginata turns back into a rod and I hook it to a loop on my pants.  
  
We get some rooms at the inn. Goku and Gojyo play poker while I play with Hakuryu, Hakkai's little dragon. Hakkai and Sanzo sit in the corner talking in hushed voices. I get the feeling that they have and idea who the man was. After a while Hakkai and Gojyo head to their room, and Sanzo, Goku, and I get ready for bed. Sanzo and me take the two beds and Goku sleeps on the floor.  
  
That night we are awakened by screams of terror from outside. We run outside and see a group of hideous black creatures with red hair, blue eyes, and beastly fangs attacking and killing people. I feel a little queasy at the sight of all the carnage. "W-what are those things!" I ask in shock.  
  
"They're a group of mindless demons called Rasetsu," Sanzo answers in disgust.  
  
"They're far too organized for them to be just a normal group of Rasetsu," Hakkai says. "They must be sent by Gyumaoh's group."  
  
Gyoumaoh, the demon who the people causing all the problems among demons and humans are trying to resurrect. So these things are here for Sanzo and the others! I realize with a shock.  
  
"These sickos! If they want us so much why don't they come after us and leave the humans alone!" Goku shouts in rage. He points his hand out and it lights up. A red staff appears in his hand. He rushes at the nearest Rasetsu and attacks it, knocking it away from the man it was attacking. The Rasetsu charges at Goku and he stabs his staff in the chest of it. The Rasetsu cries out in angst and disappears into thin air.  
  
I here a cry nearby and I turn toward the source. A Rasetsu has cornered a little girl and is about to attack her. Before I even realize what I'm doing I grab and summon up my Naginata and charge at the beast. I vaguely hear Gojyo, Sanzo, and Hakkai shouting at me to stop, and Gojyo's swear when I continue my charge.  
  
I jump in front of the girl and block the Rasetsu's attack. I bring my Naginata above my head and slash down into the demon. It shatters and disappears with a cry. I turn to the girl to see if she is ok. The little girl screams as a Rasetsu jumps out of nowhere and tries to attack us. A crescent blade connected to a chain flies at the demon and kills it. I stare in shock with my heart pounding as Gojyo pulls the blade back and it connects to a staff he is holding. "You shouldn't rush into danger like that," he says smiling. "You could get yourself hurt."  
  
"Gojyo's right," Hakkai says while firing some sort of light from his hands at the demons. "You need to be more careful."  
  
The last of the Rasetsu surround us and begin to close in. Nearly thirty are left, and everyone is starting to feel fatigued. Sanzo has also ran out of bullets for his banishing gun. The Rasetsu slowly close in on us. There has to be something I can do! I think in desperation. No sooner had the thought entered my mind my Naginata begins to glow. Everyone turns to look at me in shock.  
  
"What's going on!" Goku exclaims. A gold dragon flies from my Naginata and swoops at the Rasetsu. They take off running in fear as the dragon lets out a blast of light from its mouthing taking out all of them.  
  
It turns about and flies back and lands in front of me. At this distance I can tell it's about the same height as me. Its eyes are a bright crimson. Its scales give off a faint red glow making it seem like it's burning. It tilts its head in toward my Naginata and glows brightly again. When it disappears I realize that the dragon is the design on my Naginata.  
  
"What the hell was that!" Gojyo exclaims braking the silent shock we all lapsed into.  
  
"That was the power of the Naginata." We turn toward the voice and I recognize it as the man I received my weapon from. He is a young man with short reddish brown hair that goes into three long strands in the back. His eyes are violet, and he has the red marks on his left cheek. He has a metal band around his head, and long triangle earrings in both ears. He has on a black jacket and no shirt. His pants are tan, and black boots. There are two metal chokers around his neck. He has two metal bracelets on each arm, and by the look of his pointed ears I can tell he's a demon.  
  
"Kougaiji!" Goku exclaims.  
  
"So you're the one who sent these demons," Gojyo says with a hint of disgust in his voice.  
  
Kougaiji smiles, "No, I didn't."  
  
"Why did you give the Naginata to Jerrica?" Sanzo asks.  
  
Goku and Gojyo look at him with stunned expressions. "That was him!" they say in unison.  
  
"I don't like the man who did send these creatures." With that he disappears again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Later that day the townspeople come to thank us and see us off. The little girl I saved comes up to me and give me food for my journey. We bid everyone goodbye, and when we get away from the village I say my good-byes to Sanzo and the others and wish them luck with their fight." I finish my story for my class. Everyone looks at me with looks of bewilderment.  
  
"You expect us to believe that you saved a village from a group of demons," someone asks. Expecting this I pull out a picture I had someone take of us. Goku and me are in front, I am making the V sigh with my Naginata behind me, and Gojyo, Sanzo, and Hakkai, with Hakuryu on his shoulder, are in back. Everyone stars in shock at the picture while I just smile.  
  
....................................  
  
Maybe when I watch the rest of the series I'll continue this. (I've only seen up to the fourth DVD)  
  
Now that you've made it this far why don't you click on that little button in the bottom left corner that says review. Comments are always welcome. Flames will be used to cook Raman. Thank you. 


	2. Moonlight Fright

Hiya! Welcome to chapter 2 of Meeting New People. I've changed my name to Bunny11.  
  
First off, ((oO)) whoa! I actually got some reviews. And they're all so nice! ((T-T)) Arigato!  
  
wipes away tear Before you all get into reading this chapter I wanna let you know something. I'm one of those people that never update (and this is two parts at least). hee hee There's really no telling when I'll get something up(seeing how I wrote the first chapter early during the school year and I'm posting this in summer). This story also really has no plot (save each little episode) I have the basics for this scenario and the next, but that's it. I have no real idea where I'm going with this (if you have an idea for an ending point I'd be glad for suggestions.) But for those who read and enjoy this thank you. And I'll try to get the second part up fast.  
  
Ok. Now before we get started into the actual chapter 2 I wrote and alternate ending to chapter 1. (So, ya know, I could actually continue it.) It goes in place of where the scene changes to the classroom. (Hope that's not too confusing)  
  
Here you go:

* * *

The townspeople returned to the town not long after the battle. The sun has already risen as they squishy people bitscome to thank us and see us off. The little girl I saved comes up to me smiling and gives me a necklace she made as thanks.  
  
I bid goodbye to everyone and turn to follow Sanzo and the others, who are already a good deal away and seem to be arguing about something again. As I get closer to them I catch some of their argument.  
  
"Please Sanzo!" Goku begs.  
  
Sanzo glares down at him. "No."  
  
"It could be helpful, you know," Hakkai says.  
  
"Even I agree to that," Gojyo announces.  
  
Sanzo growls as Goku tugs on his sleeve, "Please!" Sanzo looks around at everyone staring at him intently. Even Hakuryu has a pleading look in his eyes. Sanzo nods with a sigh. Goku cheers and Gojyo and Hakkai smiles.  
  
"What's going on?" I ask as I reach them.  
  
Goku runs up to me with a huge smile. "Jerrica, do you wanna come with us?" The question shocks me for a second. "Please?"  
  
I smile brightly at him. "Sure!" I exclaim. "Sounds like fun." Goku gives a whoop, Hakkai smiles, and Gojyo grins. 'And is it my imagination or did Sanzo just smirk?'  
  
Sanzo grunts, "Let's get going." Everyone nods and Hakuryu transforms into a green jeep. Every one climbs in; Hakkai in the driver's seat, Sanzo in shotgun, and Gojyo and Goku in the back. I smile and climb in the back with Gojyo and Goku.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Hakkai asks. After the answers of affirmative he starts up the jeep and heads off to the west.

* * *

Ok, how's that? Now onto the real chapter 2. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own all things Saiyuki! MWAHAHAHA!!! big scary guys in black suits and sunglasses burst into my room Neep!! I was just kidding! I don't own it!! I don't own it!! I'm just a poor little bunny! Don't hurt me!

* * *

Meeting New People Ch. 2  
  
Moonlight Fright   
  
A full moon shines down on the five of us as we drive through a dark forest. Sanzo insisted that we don't stop until we reach a town.  
  
I sigh and watch the trees go by. The air is quiet; the only sounds being from the engine and Goku and Gojyo's soft snoring. Glancing over to them I have to suppress a giggle. Gojyo has taken over the seat while Goku is half on him and half in the floor. Both of them are out cold.  
  
The car stops suddenly and I barely stop myself from slamming into the front seat. I hear a string of curses coming from Gojyo who has fallen in a tangled heap on the floor with Goku, who is mumbling incoherently. "Why the hell you stop for Hakkai!" Gojyo asks while rubbing his head.  
  
Hakkai doesn't respond to Gojyo's question. I look at what him and Sanzo are staring at. I gasp and cover my mouth. Bodies litter the ground in front of us. Well, more like body parts. Arms, legs, and heads lay everywhere.  
  
"What happened here," Goku says, now fully awake.  
  
Sanzo climbs out of the car and examines the scene. The rest of us follow him, and I try to keep my stomach in order as a hand falls out of a tree in front of me.  
  
Sanzo and Hakkai move forward and examine the carnage. Hakkai bends down to check out a nearby corpse.  
  
"Looks like they've been dead for a while now," Hakkai says straitening up.  
  
"Hn." Sanzo lights a cigarette and starts walking back to the jeep. "Let's go. Whatever did this is gone now."  
  
We pile into the jeep and take off again. I take deep breaths trying to get rid of the stench, and settle my queasy stomach.  
  
Goku notices my uneasiness and looks at me in concern. "Jerrica, are you ok?"  
  
"Ya, I'm fine." I smile at him, "I just wasn't really prepared to see something like that."  
  
"Ya. I'd have liked to not see that as soon as I woke up," Gojyo remarks  
  
"Well, anyway, I see the town," Hakkai says. "Let's just concentrate on finding an inn for now."

#######  
  
We found an inn near the center of town, and Sanzo gets us each a room.  
  
I sit in my room unable to sleep or get the images out of my head. The door creeks open and I turn around to see Hakkai standing in the doorway.  
  
"I had a felling you wouldn't be asleep," he says. "May I come in?" I smile and nod. He walks over and pulls a chair up beside me.  
  
"I'm sorry about you having to see that," Hakkai says after a pause. "We should have told you about this before you decided to join us. You know about the demon uprising?" I nod. "It's caused by someone using magic and science. We are going west to stop them and return the sutras they stole. So, that makes us not very popular with them. They send assassins after up regularly. And if you continue with us...that might not be the last time you see dead bodies."  
  
I look at the floor and let everything sink in. After a moment of silence I meet his eye and smile. "If I left now after you told me all that I'd feel guilty for leaving my friends in danger."  
  
Hakkai blinks and stare at me for a second. Then, he smiles and turns, "I'll send Hakuryu to stay with you if you want."  
  
"That would be great," I say a little relieved. I didn't really want to be left alone.  
  
Hakkai smiles, "Goodnight." He walks out the door and I hear hushed whispers float through the door. I giggle to my self thinking about how Sanzo tries to hide how much he cares about his friends.((yes Sanzo seems a little ooc there but I don't care))  
  
After a minute Hakuryu squeals at the door, and I let him in. I snuggle into bed, with Hakuryu on the pillow beside me, and fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Well there you go. bows I hope you enjoyed it. Now it's time for reviews:  
  
Shuichi-kun: Thank you! I'm happy my fics are easy to read.  
  
Eiri Izz: I doubt this will have any romance but there will most likely be a little angst (not enough to make it a genre though.) I hope you like my continuation.  
  
Nanassuki: You know the creepy thing is I read one of your fic then realized you reviewed mine.  
  
There you go. Whoop! (The last two reviews were from friends I see often. Hi! -) Please review. Thank you. 


	3. Three Demons, a Girl, and a Bad Idea

Hello mina-san! I'm actually updated quickly! Yay!  
  
One of my reviewers asked me about what the school assignment was. Well...It was a journal entry where I had to come up with as story where I went to some other country, real or imaginary, and do something heroic that would make us famous back home. It was only suppose to be a page long, but I, as well as one of my friends ((who did a funny one about the CLAMP girls, a magic pin, and random CLAMP characters)), went a little overboard. -; Being a journal entry I didn't get a grade on it. I don't think he even read it ((or my friends)).  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue. Yet I do own the plot and Jerrica.

* * *

Meeting New People Ch. 3  
  
Three Demons, a Girl, and a Bad Idea 

I meet up with the rest of the Sanzo party in the lobby and we head out for breakfast. Everything seems back to normal with Goku and Gojyo fighting over food and Sanzo's paper fan making an appearance every once and a while; also the acausul gun shot. I giggle as Hakkai tries to calm everyone down before they kill someone.  
  
"Those monsters are getting out of hand! That's the third group they've killed this month!" I look at the table beside us where the whispers are coming from and see two men hunched over in conversation. Glancing back I notice Sanzo and Hakkai has also heard the two.  
  
Sanzo stands and moves over to the men, getting a questing look from Goku and Gojyo. Placing a hand on the table he asks, "What's this I hear about something killing groups of people?"  
  
"Why would a Sanzo priest want to know about our problems?"  
  
Sanzo grunts, crossing his arms as he stands up straight. "We came in last night and saw a massacre," he says indicating to the rest of us. "I'd like to know about anything we might run into outside of town."  
  
The five of us listen intently as the men talk, "About three months ago a group of demons showed up and started killing any groups that passed through the forest. They don't seem to care who they kill. It's just whoever happens to pass by them, although it's always been groups. That's all we know."  
  
Sanzo nods and turns to leave; seeing as we've all finished eating. After we get outside Gojyo pipes up, "Doesn't seem like they're assassins after us from Kougaiji, huh?"  
  
"No it doesn't," Hakkai says, "but we should still keep our guard up." We all agreed. Hakkai suggested that we stock up on supplies and then leave tomorrow. After gathering the supplies we headed back to the hotel.

########  
  
Back at the hotel Hakkai and Gojyo play cards with Goku watching while Sanzo reads his paper. I sit on the bed reading a book I had bought in town. Suddenly a loud growl sounds throughout the room, breaking the salience. I glance around in shock and notice everybody looking at Goku. "I'm hungry!" he wines.

"You just ate!" Gojyo says showing his hand to Hakkai; four jacks.  
  
"But that was an hour ago!" complains Goku. Hakkai lays his hand down; four aces, and Gojyo mumbles about Hakkai's dumb luck. "Come on! Get me something!"  
  
Sanzo tosses his gold card to Goku, "Shut up and go get you some meatbuns." Goku grins and jumps up.  
  
Sanzo catches my eye and I smile, giving a quick nod. "I'll go with you Goku." I mark my place in my book and move over to join Goku at the door.  
  
"Take Hakuryu with you," Hakkai says. "He can come get us if something happens." I nod as Hakuryu flies over and lands on my shoulder. Goku and I head out looking for a place that sells meatbuns. 

#######  
  
Night has fallen by the time Goku and I leave the store with two bags full of meatbuns. I giggle as Goku already starts chowing down. He suddenly stops and glances toward the forest. "What's wrong?" I ask.  
  
"I feel a demon aura," he says.  
  
I look at the forest nervously, "Maybe we should get the others." Just then a loud scream rips through the night. Goku and I quickly take off running toward the sound, dropping the meatbuns in the process; much to Goku's dismay. I quickly send Hakuryu to get the others, hoping they will be able to find us.  
  
I continue to fallow the screams and Goku until we find a clearing where the screams come from. The clearing is covered in blood and body parts much like before.  
  
I quickly try to ignore my stomach, 'This is no time to be queasy', as I scan the clearing. My eyes land on three demons; one with short dark purple hair, one with black hair, and one with long silver hair; stand over a lone survivor; a young girl. Two of them had grabbed the girl by the hair and arms and were holding her in place. The silver haird one, obviously the leader, was standing in fount of her with a malignant grin in his face. He grabbed her face, covering her mouth, and stopping her screaming. He leaned closer to her, his long silver hair falling around his face. "I give you something to really scream about," he says. The two other demons snicker as he moves his hands toward her shirt, or more precisely her breasts.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU ASS WIPE!" Goku yells as he takes off toward the demons. He summons up his staff and knocks the demons away from the girl. I rush over to her and help her to get up and run away.  
  
I turn around, reaching for my Naginata. I see Goku be attacked from behind and knocked unconscious. "Gokuh..." is all I can say as I fall into darkness, my rod falling out of my hand.

#######  
  
I moan as I regain conscious. I try to move and realize I'm tied up. "Looks like the girls awake." I look up and see the purple haired standing by me.  
  
I see the silver haired demon stand from the tree stump he was sitting on and walk over to me. The purple haired demon pulls me into a sitting position. The leader stops in front of me, but I'm not looking at him. Instead I'm looking past him at Goku, who is still unconscious with the black haired demon standing over him.  
  
My eyes stay trained on him hoping he's all right until a stick of some sort turns my face away from him and to the leader. "Don't worry about your friend," he says with a grin. I then notice that the stick currently holding my chin up is actually my rod. "You helped that girl to escape so I think you should take her place." My eyes widen in fear as his grin spreads.  
  
Before he gets the chance to start anything another soft moan is heard. The leader straitens up and I look to see Goku waking up. He moves over to Goku, and the black haired demon moves him into a sitting position and holds him there, much like the purple haired one did to me. "So I see you've finally woken up," the leader says. Goku glances at me before he settles his glare on the leader. "I don't see why you would fight against demons. You're a demon like us."  
  
Goku lets out a growl, "I'm nothing like you assholes!"  
  
"Why don't we see what he's like without he's limiter," the black haired demon says.  
  
"I like that idea," the leader grins. Goku's eyes widen as the leader reaches for the gold coronet around his head.  
  
Just then Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai run into the clearing. Their eyes land on Goku and the leader. "STOP!" they yell, but it was too late. The coronet was slipped off, dropped on the ground, stepped on, shattering it into pieces. Goku made strangled choking sounds as his ears got longer and pointyer, his hair grew to his waist, his teeth became fangs, and his fingernails became claws. He slumps down after his transformation.  
  
"Ha ha impressive," the leader says grinning.  
  
"Shit," Gojyo says, drawing my attention to him and the others. I notice everyone looks very nervous.  
  
I look back at Goku wondering why they were so nervous, and not really wanting to know. "So how do you feel now," the leader says. That comment was followed by the sound of ropes snapping. I stare at Goku, shocked that he just broke those thick ropes. He looks up, and I start feeling scared as I see the cold look in his eyes. He tuns his eyes to the demon holding him and smiles and evil, bloodthirsty smile. Goku seemed to disappear, and to my horror reappear with his hand through the black haired demon's chest. The body crumpled to the ground as he removed his hand and licked the blood off of it.  
  
The leader just stair with wide eyes until he comes to his sinces and, dropping my rod, he turned and ran. The purple haired demon holding me did the same, following the leader. ((AN: Ouch I did not just write that.)) Goku appears in front of them, and I stair in terror as he kills them, or more like toys with them.  
  
I jump as I feel someone pulling at the ropes binding me. Looking behind me I see Gojyo untying my ropes, with Hakkai and Sanzo behind him. "Are you okay?" Hakkai asks.  
  
"Y-yes," I stammer as Gojyo removes my binds. "What's wrong with Goku?" I ask nervously.  
  
"When he loses his limiter he goes berserk, unable to distinguish between friend and foe," Sanzo answers. "He's even more powerful and faster, as well as bloodthirsty, like this."  
  
"Just stay back until we get Goku's coronet back on him," Gojyo says.  
  
"How?" I ask. "Those demons broke it."  
  
"Sanzo can make a new one," Hakkai states.  
  
We then notice that Goku has finished "playing" with the demons and directed his attention to us. He appears in fount of me and throws a kick at me. I let out a squeak and cover my head, but I don't feel anything. I look up and see that Gojyo has blocked the attack with his staff. "Don't just sit there!" he yells. "Get out of the way!"  
  
I jump up quickly and scurry away. I glance back and see Goku land a hard punch on Gojyo, sending him into a tree. He then turns to Hakkai and Sanzo and attacks them. They manage to get out of the way but Sanzo is caught of guard as Goku turns the missed punch into a kick to the head. Sanzo flies through the air and lands a few feet away from me. I rush over to him, "Sanzo!" Turning him over I realize he's unconscious. "Sanzo, wake up!"  
  
Hearing a groan of pain I look up to see Hakkai on the ground holding a bleeding side. Goku tuns to me, but at that time I notice my rod lying by Sanzo. I quickly grab it and turn it into my Naginata thinking that I can't just run away leaving Sanzo unprotected.  
  
As Goku lunges at me I manage to block his first attack, but he manages to kick me hard in the stomach and send me tumbling to the ground. I stagger back up clutching my stomach and prepare myself for an attack. I succeed in fending off his attack again, but I let out a cry as I feel a shearing pain as his claws slash my right cheek. I try to ignore the pain as I send my one kick at him, only to have him catch my leg and through me ten feet through the air, and bounce off the tree stump. "Jerrica!" I hear Hakkai cry with a painful moan.  
  
I groan as I sit up, having to use my Naginata to support my self. I feel the blood dripping off my face from the wound as I raise my head to look at Goku. He stands over Sanzo's unconscious form and raises a hand ready to attack. "NO!" I cry as a light emits from my Naginata. The Dragon again flies off of my Naginata and toward Goku. My eyes widen thinking it's going to attack Goku, but instead I circles around his head and creates a new coronet. Goku returns to his normal form and fall on Sanzo asleep, as the Dragon returns to my Naginata. I let out a sigh as I allow the darkness to take me.

######

I awaken to see Hakkai standing over me. "Ah...I see you're awake," he says. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've been better," I moan out as I sit up.  
  
Hakkai chuckles, "Not surprising seeing as you have two broken ribs and a lot of bruises." He picks up a little hand mirror and looks at me with a sad look. "I healed the claw marks, however, I couldn't get rid of the scars." He hands me the mirror, and I look at myself. Three large lines run across my right cheek, standing out against my skin.  
  
I put the mirror down and look at Hakkai. I smile at him, "It's okay. You did what you could. I don't mind them."  
  
Hakkai smiles. "I wonder though how your Naginata was able to create a coronet for Goku." He shakes his head, "I guess there's a lot we don't know about it." He stands up and walks towards the door. "The others are in the room nextdoor," he says looking back. "I'm going to go get us something to eat." He walks out with Hakuryu on his shoulder.  
  
I grimace as I stagger up. 'Ow, it hurts a lot more when you move,' I think. I leave the room and wonder which room is the right one. There's a loud thump followed by the sound of paper hitting something hard coming from the room to my left. I smile as I move to the door and open it. Goku and Gojyo is in the floor clutching their head , and Sanzo sits on the bed holding his fan and reading the paper.  
  
"Sanzo, that hurt!" Goku wines.  
  
"Damnit Sanzo!" yells Gojyo. "It was that stupid monkeys fault."  
  
I giggle and draw everyone's attention to myself. "Hay Jerrica," Gojyo says. "How ya feeling?"  
  
"Better," I reply. Goku looks at me and his expression changes to nervousness.  
  
Gojyo and Sanzo seems to catch Goku's nervousness and they both stand up. "Where are you going?" Goku asks.  
  
"Just getting some smokes," Gojyo responds. They walk past me and out the door, shutting the door behind them.  
  
I move and sit on the bed where Sanzo had previously been. Goku sits on the ground and seems to find the carpet very interesting. "I...I'm really...s- sorry," he says.  
  
I smile at him. "It's okay," I say. "I was told you can't control yourself when you're like that."  
  
Goku looks up at me. "But...your face," he says. "I...did..." He looks down at his hands with a sad expression.  
  
I move over to him and kneel down in fount of him. Raping my arms around him I pull him into a hug. "It's okay," I tell him. "I don't care about a few scratches. The important thing is everyone is okay." I pull back and give him a smile, which he returns.  
  
"Aw did the little monkey need a hug?" Gojyo teases from the door. He and Sanzo had apparently returned, as well as Hakkai.  
  
"Shut up you cockroach!" Goku yells. They begin to argue, which results in Sanzo's gun going off and his fan flying. I laugh at the boys fighting as I relax and snack on a meatbun.  
  
"All right! Meatbuns!"  
  
The fan connects with Goku's head with a resounding thwap. "Stupid monkey." 

* * *

So what do you think? Something I realized is that I don't usually put author notes in the middle of the chapters often like some people do. I've only had one in this chapter and another. But I think that's a good thing.  
  
Some of you may notice that I don't use any Japanese in this story ((I'm saying this so no one comments on it hopefully)). It's not that I don't like using bakasaru and ect, I just prefer my stories being all one language. It makes it easier to read for people who don't know much or any Japanese. So I hope the reader who prefer Sanzo yelling "Urasai" and "Bakasaru" will still enjoy this story.  
  
Well that's all. Now on to reviews. Only two this time, but one of them is Goose and I see her in real life, so she doesn't matter. (( - hee hee))  
  
Silver on the Tree - I'm glad you enjoy the fact she was affected. Your right about most OCs being too tough at times. I just think about the fact that Jerrica is a young girl without a lot of fighting experience, so she wouldn't be used to that sort of stuff like the boys are. The Naginata idea actually came from Real Bout Highschool ((did I spell that right?)). One of the character's ((don't remember her name)) had a naginata. It didn't look like mine though ((meaning no dragon on it)).  
  
That's it until next time. Please review. Ja ne. 


End file.
